


Let it Burn

by ParzivalHallows



Series: Let It Burn [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Poor Jason - Freeform, graphic depictions of blood, he deserves better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: He awoke to the sounds of sobbing. Slowly, Dick opened his eyes, ears ringing, and groggily turning his head from side-to-side, wishing he could do more than that. He tried locating the source of the noise, and when he caught sight of it, he immediately wished he hadn't. He felt his blood run cold at the sight of Batman cradling Jason in his arms like a baby.





	Let it Burn

_Where were you when our hearts stopped bleeding? Where were you when it all crashed down? Never thought that you’d deceive me, where are you now?_

* * *

 

“He’ll come,” said Dick soothingly, running his hand through Jason’s curly, blood-matted hair. The boy was shaking in his arms, complexion pale underneath all of the blood. His breath was rattling, each breath being the effort of a lifetime. Not once did Jason make a sound - not a whimper, not a scream, not even a curse - but occasionally a silent tear would streak down his cheek. As soon as the Joker left, Dick had taken off both his and Robin’s masks. Jason had his eyes shut closed, but the pure agony - both physical and emotional - was written all over his face. Dick’s eyes were drawn to the real reason Jason was lying in Dick’s arms, dying with each breath he took. Jason’s biological mother was dead, and somehow Dick couldn’t find it in himself to care. She was a monster who sold out her own son to the Joker, not even showing the slightest hint of guilt as she watched her son being beaten to death with a crowbar. Dick wasn’t sure if the Joker stopped beating Robin because Nightwing showed up, or something else entirely. Dick hadn’t had the time to ask Sheila before the Joker blew her brains out, laughing in delight as he ran out of the warehouse.

 

Dick was certain that his heart stopped when he spotted Jason lying on the floor, covered from head to toe in bruises and blood. He wasn’t even aware as he raced to Jason’s side, picked up the broken bird and holding him in his arms. Jason had put a hand on Dick’s arm, but other than that made no move to initiate physical contact with him.

 

Dick felt tears cloud his vision as he took in the worst of Jason’s appearance, but he quickly blinked them away. He made a call to Batman, giving him the coordinates, but other than that he did nothing but hold Jason, reassuring the boy time and time again that Batman was coming.

 

“Dick,” it was the first time Jason had spoken, and his voice was raspy from the lack of use. He started struggling in Dick’s arms, eyes wide open as he stared in fear at something behind Dick. Before Dick could let out a sound of protest, Jason jumped up from his arms and yanked Dick upright, pulling the both of them towards the door. It was then that Dick heard the ticking, like a clock, but Dick was experienced enough to know that it was a bomb. He tried to turn and grab Jason, but Jason shoved him hard out of the warehouse, causing Dick to go tumbling to the ground. Dick whipped around and reached out his hands for Jason, only to realize the warehouse door had been closed. Dick didn’t even have time to shout out Jason’s name when the warehouse blew up with a loud explosion. He had the peculiar sensation of flying, and then his world went black.

 

* * *

 

He awoke to the sounds of sobbing. Slowly, Dick opened his eyes, ears ringing, and groggily turned his head from side-to-side, wishing he could move more than that. He tried locating the source of the noise, and when he caught sight of it, he immediately wished he hadn’t. He felt his blood run cold at the sight of Batman cradling Jason in his arms like a baby.

 

Like a dead baby.

 

Dick wanted to scream at the sight of his dead brother, but he couldn’t even move, much less make any sort of sound. So it was all he could do to stare, horrified at the scene.

 

He knew he shouldn’t, especially given how distraught Batman was, but a part of him blamed Batman. Where had he been when they needed him most? Where was he?

 


End file.
